1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to surgical devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a surgical saw blade for wedge osteotomies.
2. General Background of the Invention
Current surgical saw blades make straight or crescentic shaped osteotomies. This causes the user to make multiple osteotomies to resect a wedge of bone. Creation of multiple osteotomies is time consuming, and can create inconsistent wedge sizes and planar inaccuracies.
As can be seen, there is a need for a surgical saw blade for precise, reproducible, and predictable wedge osteotomies.